Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration credits
Opening Logos * Children's Television Workshop Opening Credits * "Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration" * Starring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Special Guest Appearances: Maya Angelou, En Vogue, Marilyn Horne, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Queen Latifah, Los Lobos, Aaron Neville, Little Richard * Executive Producers: Arlene Sherman, Kathleen Minton, Todd Kessler * Writers: Luis Santeiro, Alen Saracevic * Directors: Mustapha Khan, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone Ending Credits * Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Pam Arciero, James Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Bryant Young, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean, Carmen Osbahr, Alison Mork, Peter MacKennan, Lisa Buckley, Frank Oz and Jim Henson * Cast: Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Lexine Bondoc, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Cauld, Savion Glover, Angel Jemmott, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Jou Jou Papailler * "New Way to Walk" Special Apperances: Maya Angelou, Cheech Marin, Garth Brooks, The Neville Brothers, Michael Chang, Rosie O'Donnell, John Goodman, Jason Samuels, Bill Irwin, David Shiner, Kevin Kline, Marisa Tomei * "Monster in the Mirror" Special Apperances: Maria Conchita Alonzo, Bo Jackson, Candice Bergen, Kid n' Play, Ray Charles, Robert MacNeil, Chubby Checker, Lou Diamond Phillips, Glenn Close, Julia Roberts, Tyne Daly, The Simpsons, Geena Davis, Gene Siskel, Bo Diddley, Jeff Smith, Roger Ebert, Tracey Ullman, John Goldblum, Blair Underwood, Whoopi Goldberg, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, Kadeem Hardison, Robin Williams, Charlayne Hunter-Gault * Producer: Diana Birkenfield * Associate Producer: Karin Young Shiel * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Conductor: Dave Connor * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Addtiional Music by: Michael Rubin, Nick Balaban * Songs by: Christopher Cerf, Dave Conner, Ian Ellis James, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Luis Santeiro, Norman Stiles * Editor: John R. Tierney * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Muppets, Costumes and Props: Ed Christie with Fred Buchholz, Rollin Krewson, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Mark Zeszotek * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormack * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Art Director: Mark Kara * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Makeup and Hair Stylist: Evelyn Suarez * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, James Dark * Casting: Marcia Shulman * "New Way to Walk" Choreographer: Savion Glover * Post Production Supervisor: Cynthia Albanese * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Props: Wayne Spoor, Thomas Henry, Julie Wigg * Outside Props: Ron Paul Vail * Property Master: Tina Zeno * Associate Directors/Stage Managers: Robert J. Emerick, Cher Jung * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Wayne Moss * Director of Photography: Michael C. Mayers * Camera: Rudy Carames, Barbara Drago, Dave Driscoll, Marc Kroll, Rick Mendoza * Technical Manager: Neil Morrison * Technical Directors: John M. Lutz, Paul Spitzer * Audio: Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio Post Production Mixer: Ken Hahn * Video: Dennis Michels * Utility: Tim Stringfollow, Mark Cummings * Engineer in Charge: Frank O'Connell * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Post Production Coordinator: Pamela B. Ginsburg * Production Coordinator: Zoya Kachadurian * Production Manager: Christina Delfico * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Nina Shelton * Assistants to the Director: Steve Apicella, Luis Cubillos * Production Assistants: Mary-Jane April, Tim Carter, Randy Gladding, Edie Hoback, Gabrielle Howard, Kim J. Kennedy, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Allyson Smith * Post Production Assistant: Peter Rivera * Remote Facilities by: Video Center of N.J., Inc. * Content Consultant: Angela Santomero * Group Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Senior Vice President for Programming & Production: Franklin Getchell * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess * Special Thanks to: Norman Stiles, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. * © 1994 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1994 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Sesame Street Category:PBS Category:Pledge TV Specials Category:Musicals